Welcome To My Life
by Saki the Pwnful
Summary: Welcome to the life of Mika Minako, a troubled teen who thinks she's misunderstood and has been through a lot in her lifetime. Will she end up doing something she fears? Or will a new friend come in and help her through these Dark Times? R&R!
1. Just Another Day In Highschool

Flaminfairy2007 – Hey, Saki here! This is my first fanfic! Woo -Giggle- Anyway, I hope you like this. I worked on this day in and day out to perfect it. You don't like it I'll come and gut you. Joking! –Giggles again- I own everything seen in this fanfic. Steal and I'll come after you. –Glare- -Cough- Please read and review! –Smile- Your reviews decide if I shall continue with this or not. Thank you and on with the fic!

* * *

"Whooo what another wonderful day!" A voice exclaimed, adding a hint of sarcasm behind it. She sighed, pushing a few strands of pitch-black hair from in front of her slightly tanned face. "Mika, another outburst like that and you're out of here." An older and much more deeper voice told the teen, sending a glare in Mika Minako's direction. Receiving a wave and a nod from the girl, the man continued with his quite boring lecture. 'When is it going to end?' Mika thought, sighing once more. Now that you know her name, let's move onto her looks. Aside from her dark colored hair and light tan skin tone, Mika has piercing light baby blue eyes. For an outfit, she wore a skintight black long sleeve shirt and a white one over top the black one. Also, she wore tight black jeans with many chain belts around her waist and black boots with white designs on them. Glossy lips and diamond earrings top the look off. A few moments later, the bell finally rung. Boy was Mika glad about that. Rushing out of the classroom, the teen almost bumped into a few people going to her locker. Stuffing her books into the locker, Mika walked to the cafeteria since it was almost lunchtime. Being a smart girl, Mika got in line as soon as she got there. If she didn't, she would have to wait a while because of 'The Rush'.

Purchasing a bottle of water, a small bag of chips and an apple, Mika walked to a table and sat down, beginning to eat. A couple moments later, Mika's friends came and sat around her, three in front of her and one beside her. "Wow, Mika, almost getting sent out of the classroom. Haven't seen that happen in a while. I thought you had gotten yourself straight." Hana, the perky one, spoke, a confused look on her face. "I did get myself straight, Hana. You know how I get when I have to sit in boring lectures." said Mika, a sigh coming from the girl. "You sure you got yourself straight, Mika?" Kalina questioned. "Yes! How many times do I have to say it?!" Mika shouted, everyone's attention turning to her. "Um… Nothing to see here!" Hana said, standing up and waving her hands in a fast motion, resulting in the other teens averting their gazes to some other place. "Mika, you know we just look out for you. Losing both your parents in a car accident is a tough thing for anyone. If you still need comforting, we could have another night at Hana's place." Kalina said, reassuringly. "Thanks, Kalina." said Mika, smiling. "I'm sure Alexia and Kira wouldn't mind coming." Kalina smirked, looking at the two. "Yeah! We wouldn't mind!" Kira and Alexia said in unison. "Thanks, guys. For everything." Mika told the group, receiving nods from all four teens.

Getting up from the table, Mika and her friends started to walk out of the cafeteria and to their next class. Mika let out a quiet sigh. "Mika, what's up?" Hana asked, looking at the girl. "Oh it's nothing." Mika replied, fake smiling. "It's about a certain someone in our next class, Hana." said Kalina, smirking. "Oh! Eheheh... Forgot about him." said Hana a little nervous-like. "Poor Mika. Why doesn't she just give up?" Kira sighed. "She thinks she still has a chance is why she hasn't." said Kalina. Mika quickened her pace, walking ahead of the group.

"Mika! Wait up!" Hana shouted, also quickening her pace, only to be held back by Kalina. "What are you doing?" Hana asked. "Let Mika be alone. I think it was something we said.." Kalina replied. The group arrived at the classroom to find Mika sitting at their table, actually doing her work for once. "Mika? You alright?" Alexia asked, sitting down in a chair. "I'm good, Lexi." Mika answered, looking up at the other teen. "Sorry about what we were talking about earlier. We didn't think you would mind it.." said Kalina. "It's fine, Kalina." Mika sighed, looking back down and getting back to her work. "You sure? You're doing work in class for once." Hana asked, blinking.

"Class we have-" The teacher started, only to be interrupted by Mika slamming down her pen. "Hana. Do you /have/ a problem with me doing my schoolwork?!" She shouted, glaring at the girl. "Mika! What have I told you?! No shouting in class!" The teacher said with a tone in her voice. "Sorry, Ma'am. Won't happen again!" said Mika, fake smiling as usual. "Well, before I was rudely interrupted.. Class we have a new student. His name in Tai Takushino. Mika, raise your hand to Tai will know where you sit. He shall sit next to you." She told the class. Mika raised her hand as her instructor told her to do.

Tai, a 5'7" tall teen with messy goldish blonde hair, somewhat in spikes, walked over and took his seat next to Mika. "Hey new kid. Let me see your schedule." said Mika. "Uh, sure." Tai shrugged, handing Mika his schedule. "Hm.. We've got mostly the same classes. Woo" Mika sighed, handing back the piece of paper. "Guess so. So, Mika was it? Do you always interrupt the class like that?" Tai asked, fixing his sea green eyes onto the girl. "Eh, sort of. I'm not in such a 'happy mood' right now. So, Tai, when did you move here?" Mika asked. "A couple days ago." He replied, an unhappy look on his face. "Miss your old friends?" She said, looking over to Tai. "A lot. And my girlfriend broke up with me right before I left so that doesn't help much." He sighed. "Ouch. So, who do you live with?" said Mika. Then she looked over at her friends, who were just listening to the conversation. "My mom and dad. And what about you?" He said, returning the question. There was silence at first but Mika broke it, "I live with my aunt and uncle now." She spoke, sadness showing in her voice. Tai blinked a couple times, hearing the tone of Mika's voice. "You okay, Mika? Was it something I said?" He questioned but received no answer.

"Mika's been through a lot, Tai. She's like this when anyone says they live with their parents and return the question." Kira explained. "What happened?" He asked. "It's a long story-" "My parents died in a car wreck. The driver who crashed into my parents was drunk." Mika interrupted Kira. "Whoa.. Sorry for you loss, Mika." said Tai. "It's cool." Mika sighed. Moments later, the bell rang. Mika stood up, grabbed her bag and walked out of the class. Kira, Hana, Alexia, and Kalina followed her out. Mika waited by the door for Tai. "See you later Mika!" said Hana. "Hey wait up!" She shouted, running after the teens. "What our next class, Mika?" Tai asked, walking out. "Art. Let's go now or we'll be late." Mika told the other. Both Mika and Tai started to walk, side by side. Hearing a few rude comments and whistling come from a group of seniors, Mika started to walk a bit faster. Flashing a glare over at the 'gang' over by the lockers, Tai quickened his pace like Mika had done just to keep up with her. "You alright?" He asked, finally back at her side. "I-I guess.." Mika answered, sighing. "You sure?" Tai said, a little concerned. "I said I'm fine!" She spat. "Sorry, I- I didn't mean to.." Mika apologized. "It's fine. He smiled. Not watching where she was going, Mika tripped and fell onto the tiled floor. Tai handed out a hand to help her up. Grabbing onto his hand, Mika pulled herself up with Tai's help. "Thank.. You.." said Mika, blushing a little. "No problem." He smiled. The seniors who were watching did not like Tai's kindness towards Mika and thought of a way to 'welcome him to the school'.

An hour passed and the bell rung for the last time. At her locker, she saw Tai walk by her and stop next to the locker. "Hey Tai, want to come to my house so we both can do our homework?" "Sure." Tai replied. "Weird we live on the same street. Let's walk." said Mika. "Can't. My mom would kill me if she knew I walked home." He shrugged. "I guess riding a bus home wouldn't hurt." said Mika. "Who said we would ride a bus?" He smirked. "Come on. Follow me." said Tai. "Uh. Okay." Mika blinked. Tai led her outside to a parked motorcycle in the parking lot. "You drove that here? Wow. I didn't think the school would allow it." Mika said, a little shocked. "Well, let's get going. I suggest holding onto me. That way you don't fall off the back." He told her. Mika nodded and got onto the bike after he did, wrapping her arms around his waist. It looked like she was hugging him rather than holding onto him. She sighed happily, laying her head onto his back as they left the school campus.


	2. A Little More Than Just Studying

"Hey, I'm home!" Mika shouted, her voice echoing throughout the home. "Wow, nice place you got here." said Tai, looking around. "Hm? Mika! Glad you're home! Aww.. Look! Mika's brought home a boyfriend!" A rather cheery woman said, coming out of the kitchen. "Auntie Elena! He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend who I just met, okay? I invited Tai over so we could study!" Mika sighed, sending a glare over towards her aunt's direction. "Well, sorry sweetie. I didn't know!" Elena said, a small smile creeping onto her face. Mika rolled her eyes. Tai, standing there listening to the conversation, was blushing a light shade of pink, hardly noticeable. "Tai was it? When did you move here?" Elena asked. "Yes. It's Tai. Tai Takushino. I moved here a couple days ago." He answered. "Takushino? I believe I've met your mother already." She said. "Um.. Can we like go now?" said Mika, a little annoyed. "No one was stopping you, my dear." Elena smirked. Rolling her eyes once more, Mika walked up the stars, Tai in tow. "For a second there, I thought that was your sister." said Tai, blinking. Mika laughed, "She is more of a sister than she is my aunt. My sister is probably with someone's husband. She sickens me." Mika shook her head after making a gagging motion. She laughed once more and stopped suddenly, causing Tai to bump into Mika, sending them both crashing down, one on top the other. Feeling a slight squeeze around her upper area, Mika looked down and blushed a dark shade of red. "M-mika! I am really sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to do that!" Tai stuttered, blushing the same hue as her. "Guess I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly…" Mika said, eyes wide. Tai rolled off of Mika and helped her up. "Look, Mika… I didn't mean to... I can understand if-" Tai stopped once Mika placed a finger over his mouth. "It's fine. It's partly my fault anyway." Mika told the other, smiling. Mika stepped into her room and slipped off her shoes, plopping down onto her bed. "Feels great to be home!" She sighed happily. Looking over at her door, she chuckled, "Well, don't just stand there! Come in!" Tai walked in and looked around. "No sign of pink anywhere…" He thought aloud. "What?" Mika blinked. "Nothing. It's just that I thought you'd have some kind of pink in your room." He said with a really goofy smile appearing across his face. Mika giggled and reached into her bag, pulling her books out. "You know you can sit next to me… I don't bite." "What do you want to start on, Tai?" She asked after he sat down. "Hm.. How about doing math first?" He answered. Mika shrugged and mouthed an okay.

After a while, Tai looked up and noticed Mika was struggling a little. "Need any help?" When Mika shook her head no, he then asked, "You sure?" "No.. I never really understood this at all.." Mika sighed. "Do you need me to help?" Tai brought the question up again, Mika nodding in return. "I'd be glad you helped me." She smiled, blushing a little.

Hours passed. All their homework had been completed and put to the side. Elena walked up the stairs to Mika's room and knocked on her door. "Come in!" Mika told her aunt. "Dinner's ready. Tai you're welcome to join us." Elena said. "Did you get your homework done?" She added, receiving nods from both. "Tai, want to watch a movie after?" Mika asked, twiddling her thumbs. "Hm.. I guess so." Tai answered. "Okay, Elena. We'll be down in a minute." Mika waved to her aunt, who had left the room. A few minutes later Mika and Tai came down the stairs. Slowing his pace, Tai reached into his pocket for his cell phone, which was ringing and answered it. "Hello? I'm at Mika's. Minako. She invited me over.. Yes her aunt's here.. Mrs. Minako said I could eat here so I won't be home until later. Yes, mom. Love you too. Bye." The phone clicked and Tai slid it back into his pocket. "That your mom?" Mika said. "Yeah. She called to tell me that she was leaving with dad for the weekend and to ask if I had my keys." Tai replied. "You're welcome to stay here for the night so you don't have to stay at your place alone.." She told him, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "That would be nice." said Tai, grinning.

A little later, Mika and Tai were back upstairs, deciding on a movie. "Let's watch this one!" Mika said, holding up When A Stranger Calls. "How about this one, Mika?" Tai suggested, holding up Lady In The Water. "Let's watch both!" Mika smiled. A flash of lightning flashed outside and a loud crack of thunder followed. Mika jumped and clung to Tai, whimpering. "It's okay Mika.. It's just a storm.." Tai said, reassuringly, patting her back. "Tai.. I always get like this during a storm… I'm scared…" Mika whined, trembling with fear.

_**This night was going to be a long one…………**_


	3. The Next Day

The next morning, Mika awoke to find her head not laying on her soft, fluffy, white pillow. No. Her head was lying against something else. Tai's aqua green eyes slowly opened to see Mika's baby blue ones looking up. "I didn't want to leave you here alone, so I stayed here with you." He told her, smiling. "You look peaceful when you sleep." He added, making Mika blush. Mika sat up, now realizing she had fallen asleep in his arms, her head resting against his chest. Her blush deepened. "Tai, could you see if my aunt's up yet?" Mika asked. "Sure." He nodded, walking out.

**Mika's POV**

"I don't remember falling asleep on him.." I thought aloud, walking over to my closet. Pulling out a black tank top and a pair of black jeans, I laid them on my bed and walked to my bathroom to take a shower.

**Tai's POV**

'Hm? What's this?' I thought, picking up the note on the counter.

"_**Mika, Riku and I are going to be gone for the weekend. Just keep the house intact. No parties, okay? Oh! And the girls are coming over as well."**_

_**-Elena " **_

"I'll go show this to Mika then." Stuffing the note into my pocket, I went back upstairs.

**Normal POV**

As soon as Tai stepped back into Mika's room, Mika had stepped out of her bathroom, soaking wet, a light blue towel wrapped around her. "Tai, Get out!!" Mika yelled, pointing to the door. Without another word being said, Tai got out of her room. Both of them are red from embarrassment. A little while later, Tai knocked on her door. Hearing Mika say he could come in, he did. "Mika, I…" He trailed off, remembering about the note. "I found this on the counter." He said, handing Mika the note. Reading it, Mika sighed, "So they are coming over. And without telling-" "They're here." Tai interrupted, hearing the doorbell. Both headed down the stairs.

"Now I know Mika does not sleep this late." Kalina said, ringing the bell again. Mika opened the door and let the four girls in. "Mika!!" Hana hugged Mika tightly. "Nice to see you too, Hana. Now let me go." Mika sighed, Hana doing so. Pulling Mika aside, Kalina asked, "When did Tai get here?" "Yesterday. He stayed here. And no, he didn't do anything to me." Mika answered, already knowing what the next question was going to be. Kalina just nodded and sat down on the couch, making herself at home. "Who wants to watch a movie?" Hana asked, her cheerful tone returning to her voice. "Not me, Hana. I've had enough last night. Damn storms." Mika said, mumbling the last part. "We would have been over but Kira and I had soccer practice." Alexia said. "But it ended early." Kira added. "And my mom took me shopping." said Hana. "My boyfriend came over." said Kalina. Mika and Hana looked at Kalina questioningly. "We didn't do much…" Kalina said, fake smiling. "What's the scarf for?" Mika asked. "Oh. Hey Tai!" Hana said, just now noticing him sit down. "Hello Hana…" said Tai, blinking. "Well? I want to know." said Mika. "Fine." said Kalina, removing the scarf. "Did Soren do that to you?" Mika said, surprised, pointing to a couple small red marks on her neck. Kalina blushed, "Maybe.." "Wow Kalina. Soren and you taking this a little further, eh?" Kira playfully nudged Kalina, making her blush more. "Well, I'm glad I stopped it there or else things would have gotten out of hand." said Kalina. "I'm hungry." said Hana, randomly. "Hm.. I am too." said Mika. "Well, let's go out! I haven't eaten anything either." said Kalina. "Tai, you want to come along?" Mika asked, Tai nodding.

Once Mika grabbed her keys, the left. Mika rode with Tai on his bike, and the other four were in Kalina's dark red Intrepid.


End file.
